LAS CRÓNICAS DEL GRAN VALLE: CAPÍTULO 5
by Anonimosx
Summary: Aquí esta el quinto episodio de las crónicas. Después de que una plaga de langostas prehistóricas arrasara el Gran Valle, Piecito y sus amigos acompañados del equipo Avatar, se ven obligados a buscar otro hogar fértil, sin saber que encontraran mas de lo que creen, incluyendo un viejo amigo y nuevos peligros en un nuevo territorio: La Isla Misteriosa.


LAS CRÓNICAS DEL GRAN VALLE: CAPÍTULO 5: LA ÍSLA MISTERIOSA.

La primera escena muestra el nacimiento de una galaxia, la Vía Láctea, la cual se va haciendo más grande y cercana, mientras pasan 2 asteroides se observa en uno de los brazos de la galaxia un punto brillante correspondiente a un sistema solar en particular. Luego, la escena cambia a una vista cercana del único planeta con vida del Sistema Solar, la Tierra.

Narrador (Aang): Hace millones de años, nuestro planeta era un lugar muy diferente.

Desde la órbita del planeta se observa la atmósfera llena de tormentas y sus explosiones. A continuación en la superficie las tormentas golpean el terreno igual que los terremotos y las olas.

Narrador (Aang): Las grandes masas de tierra estaban en constante movimiento. Y se encontraban cubiertas de unas plantas exóticas que no nos podemos ni imaginar. Este mundo misterioso y extraño estaba poblado por los animales más poderosos que jamás han pisado el planeta: los dinosaurios.

Después de los cataclismos terrestres la escena muestra un entorno de marisma con insectos y plantas primitivas y luego, 2 Cuellilargos (Brachiosaurus) y un Volador pequeño (Rhamphorhynchus).

Narrador (Aang): Estos aterradores gigantes vivían juntos en un círculo vital despiadado y a veces violento, luchando por la comida que les ofrecía la tierra.

La escena cambia a un Cresta Hueca (Corythosaurus) comiendo junto a 2 pequeños mamíferos roedores primitivos que huyen cuando llega otro Cresta Hueca y ambos se rugen el uno al otro, hasta que miran aterrados hacia un Dentiagudo (Tyrannosaurus Rex) que se acerca amenazante.

Narrador (Aang): Y a veces convirtiéndose ellos mismos en comida.

Entonces el ambiente se desplaza a una vista general de muchos dinosaurios y reptiles prehistóricos comiendo juntos en el Valle Encantado.

Narrador (Aang): Pero había un lugar maravilloso en el que dinosaurios de diferentes especies aprendieron a vivir juntos en armonía, era el Valle Encantado. Allí había comida suficiente para todos y reinaba la paz.

Ahora se muestra a los pequeños dinosaurios mirando una hoja de estrella de un árbol pelado.

Piecito: Bueno, solo queda una hoja de estrella en el árbol.

Patito: Sí sí sí sí.

Púas: (Se relame).

Cera: Tenemos que decidir para quién va a ser.

Piecito: ¿Qué dices?, a mí siempre me toca la primera hoja de estrella del día.

Cera: Puede que sea la primera hoja del día pero es la última del árbol, y eso cambia las reglas.

Piecito: De eso nada.

Cera: Yo creo que tiene que ser para el más mayor de nosotros.

Piecito: Pero esa eres tú.

Cera sonriendo: Ya lo sé.

Patito: Yo creo que debe ser para el más pequeño, ji ji, o sea para mí.

Petrie comparándose con Patito en tamaño: Tu no ser el más pequeño.

Piecito: Eso no es justo, la hoja es para mí. ¿Verdad Púas?

Púas se puso a cargar contra el árbol para hacer caer la hoja.

Cera: ¡Eh!

Patito: ¡Púas, estate quieto!

Petrie: No está mal Púas, pero dejar que Petrie cogerla.

Justo cuando Petrie agarra la hoja de estrella, un choque de Púas le aturde en el aire.

Petrie mareado: De repente quitárseme el hambre.

Petrie soltó la hoja y cayó en la cabeza de Púas, pero enseguida todos se pusieron a perseguir la hoja.

Piecito: ¡Eh, la hoja se va!

Cera: ¡Es para mí!

Piecito: ¡De eso nada!

Patito: ¡Corred!

Petrie: ¡Deprisa!

Piecito: ¡Ya casi es nuestra!

Cera: ¡Querrás decir mía!

Petrie: ¡Mí tenerla!, (le coge Púas con la boca), ya no, suelta, (Púas le vuelve a agarrar), ¡Púas, estarte quieto!, (le mira a Púas a los ojos de forma rara demasiado cerca para que no vea).

Patito andando sobre Cera: (Gritos)

Cera riéndose: ¡Eh, me haces cosquillas!, (risas).

Patito se cae y con Cera todavía riéndose, Piecito intenta agarrar la hoja, pero en vez de eso se choca con el Señor Colademazo (Ankylosaurus) que está pastando y al ver la hoja cayendo cerca se la come para disgusto de todos.

Todos: Ooooohhhhh.

Señor Colademazo: Buenos días chicos, esa hoja de estrella estaba muy rica.

Piecito: Me alegro de que le gustara Señor Colademazo.

Tranquilamente, el Señor Colademazo se marchó a otra parte mientras los niños dinosaurios quedaron desanimados por lo ocurrido. Mientras, cerca de por donde se fue el Señor Colademazo apareció de entre la maleza y el follaje el equipo Avatar.

Katara: Bueno, esta vez ha ido muy bien.

Aang: Sí, cada vez estamos mejorando más nuestras llegadas al valle, esta ha sido perfecta.

Suki: Incluso parece que Toph ya no se marea tanto al cruzar el portal.

Toph: Huf, bueno, tengo que mejorar algo eso.

Zuko: Mirad, ahí están nuestros amigos, pero no parecen muy contentos.

Sokka: Sí, parece que los niños están discutiendo, ¿por qué será? Vamos a preguntarles.

Los jóvenes humanos se dirigieron hacia donde estaban los críos mientras estos seguían decepcionados por lo ocurrido.

Cera enojada: ¿Cómo se puede ser tan glotón?

Piecito: ¡Cera!

Cera: ¡Me da igual, esa hoja de estrella era nuestra!

Piecito: ¡Querrás decir mía, esto no hubiera pasado si tú…!

Katara: ¡Niños, niños, por favor!

Piecito sorprendido: ¡Katara!

Petrie sorprendido: ¡Caray, vosotros haber vuelto aquí!

Katara poniéndose de brazos cruzados: A ver chicos, ¿a qué viene semejante alboroto?

Piecito: Es que no es justo.

Zuko: ¿Qué no es justo Piecito?

Piecito: Todos saben que a mí me toca la primera hoja del día, y hoy solamente había una. Y por su culpa al final se la comió el Señor Colademazo.

Toph: ¿Aquél dinosaurio que parece un tanque viviente?

Piecito: Sí, supongo.

Aang: Escúchame Piecito, tú eres muy bueno y listo para comprender estos casos. Si solamente había una y no había para todos vosotros, hasta ha sido bueno que se la haya comido el viejo Colademazo.

Petrie: ¿Y por qué eso?

Aang riendo: Al fin y al cabo ese dinosaurio habitualmente no suele disfrutar de las hojas tiernas de la copa del árbol y gracias a eso esta mañana va a ser muy especial para él.

Katara: Aang tiene razón, no merece la pena enfadarse por una sola hoja.

Piecito: Sí, tenéis razón.

Aang: Además, hay hojas de estrella de sobra para todos.

Aang empezó a manipular el aire creando una corriente que sacudió un árbol cercano, dejando caer las hojas sobre los pequeños dinosaurios, los cuales volvieron a estar contentos mientras desayunaban.

Abuelo de Piecito llegando: Ah, bien hecho Aang.

Piecito: Sí, muchas gracias Aang.

Aang: No hay por qué darlas amigos, al igual que no hay que discutir por la comida.

Una novedad fue que Púas se comió a Patito sin darse cuenta, lo que sorprendió a Katara.

Katara: ¡Púas, abre la boca!

Patito en la boca de Púas: ¡Púas!

Katara cogiendo a Patito: Uh, por los pelos, por poco te comes a tu hermanita mayor Púas.

Sokka: Mira donde comes y lo que te llevas a la boca.

Abuelo de Piecito: Aquí en el Valle Encantado hay comida más que suficiente para todos.

De repente en el horizonte apareció una extraña masa de forma irregular que se acercaba al valle.

Zuko: Vaya, parece que se acercan unas nubes de lluvia.

Toph: Genial, más vale que me prepare.

Abuelo de Piecito: Aunque claro, gracias al agua del cielo pueden crecer las plantas.

Aang: No sé, se mueven demasiado deprisa para ser nubes y no hay viento.

Katara: Tampoco siento ningún cambio en la humedad.

Suki: Espera, creo que yo conozco ese tipo de nubes.

Sokka: ¿En serio Suki?

Suki: Sí, recuerdo haber visto algo parecido en el Reino de la Tierra hace mucho tiempo, cuando yo era muy pequeña, mucho antes de que yo fuera líder de las guerreras Kyoshi, lo que no recuerdo bien es que es.

Cada vez que se acercaba más la extraña formación, empezó a oírse un extraño y molesto zumbido.

Toph: ¿De dónde proviene ese sonido?, porque de aquí seguro que no.

Sokka: Parece que viene de eso, sea lo que sea.

Suki asustada: ¡Oh no, no es posible!

Sokka: ¿Qué ocurre?

Suki: ¡Ya recuerdo que es eso!

Zuko asustado: ¡Querrás decir lo que son!

Aang: ¿Eh?

Zuko: ¡Yo también recuerdo haber visto eso en mi hogar cuando era pequeño!

Katara: ¿Pero qué es lo que es?

Toph: Me estáis empezando a asustar un poco.

Abuelo de Piecito: ¡Oh no, no puede ser, una plaga de Comehojas!

Piecito: ¿De come- qué?

Zuko: ¡Sé lo que quiere decir, es una plaga de langostas!

Toph aterrada: ¡ ¿Langostas?, no, todo menos eso!

Katara: ¿Qué, que son las langostas?

Aang: Son insectos que a veces forman enjambres enormes, parece que sus parientes primitivas no son diferentes.

Suki: ¡Y lo peor es que devoran todas las plantas que encuentran en su camino, sobre todo los cultivos!

En efecto eran langostas prehistóricas, un enjambre entero que empezó a descender por todo el valle, devorando todas las plantas que estaban en su camino, asustando incluso a los dinosaurios más grandes. Los niños también se asustaban de la presencia de los insectos gregarios, incluso Púas trató de esconderse tras un arbusto, al cual las langostas dejaron igual de pelado.

Sokka: ¡Tenemos que detener a estos bichos!

Aang: ¡Sí, se están comiendo todo el valle!

Suki: ¡Me temo que eso es imposible, nada puede hacer retroceder a un enjambre de langostas hambrientas!

Toph nerviosa: ¡¿Y por qué no las quemáis?!

Zuko: ¡Eso ya lo intentaron en mi nación, y no funciono, ni siquiera el fuego las hacia huir!

Katara: ¡¿Entonces qué hacemos?!

Sokka: ¡Escondernos!

Al ver venir de cerca las langostas, todos trataron de esconderse, yendo Piecito y Patito dentro de un tronco caído, seguidos por Katara y Toph.

Toph asustada: ¡Quitádmelas, quitádmelas!

Katara asustada: ¡Voy contigo, ayuda, que se me meten y enredan en el pelo!

Y después vino Cera a esconderse también, pero al ser más grande se atascó al intentar meterse en el tronco.

Cera atascada: ¡Ay, estoy atascada!

Piecito rodando: ¡Cera!

Patito: ¡No hagas eso!

Katara: ¡Estate quieta!

Toph: ¡¿Tengo alguno de esos saltamontes encima?!

Suki corriendo: ¡No, pero aquí vienen otra vez!

Zuko: ¡Corred!

Sokka: ¡Aang, haz algo, usa el estado Avatar y acaba con esos bichos!

Aang: ¡¿Estás loco, y que de paso me lleve también el resto del valle?!

Sokka: ¡Tu hazlo, échalas de aquí!

Mientras Petrie volaba para alejarse de las langostas, Aang usó el estado Avatar para crear un enorme torbellino que succiono a las langostas y las expulsó con fuerza fuera del valle, pero una vez que se fueron ya era demasiado tarde, el valle había quedado consumido.

Aang: (suspiro de alivio), que bichos más pesados, y terribles.

Toph: ¿Ya se han ido?

Zuko: Sí, ya se han ido, por desgracia.

Katara: ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Sokka: ¡Mirad!

Parte de la pandilla salió del tronco y pudo presenciar el horror que habían dejado atrás las langostas.

Suki: Es horrible, tal como ocurrió aquella vez.

Patito tocando una hoja triturada: No me gustan nada las plagas de Comehojas, no no no no.

Aang apenado: No lo he conseguido.

Zuko: Era demasiado tarde para actuar, no ha sido culpa tuya.

Suki: Cierto, nadie lo ha visto venir.

Sokka: ¿Esto es lo que provoca una plaga de langostas en el Reino de la Tierra o en la Nación del Fuego?

Toph: Es horrendo, odio a esos bichos, y tú tampoco puedes negarlo, Pies Inquietos.

Aang: Cierto, nunca en mi vida he visto una fuerza de la naturaleza tan devastadora, y eso que son insectos.

A la noche siguiente, los dinosaurios adultos discutían sobre los últimos acontecimientos que habían sorprendido a todo el valle.

Abuelo de Piecito: Cuando el Gran Círculo se levantó hoy, nuestro valle era un paraíso. Y ahora, cuando el círculo ha descendido, ha quedado convertido en un desierto. Me temo que ha de pasar mucho tiempo antes de que en nuestro valle haya plantas suficientes para alimentarnos.

Padre de Cera (Topps): Aunque me cueste dar la razón a un Cuellilargo debo admitir que la tiene, no queda nada que comer.

Dinosaurio 1: Es una desgracia.

Dinosaurio 2: Que situación más terrible.

Dinosaurio 3: ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

Dinosaurio 4: ¿Qué va a ser de nosotros?

Dinosaurio 5: ¿Y de nuestros pequeños?

Dinosaurio 6: Tenemos que hacer algo.

Mientras los adultos hablaban sobre la situación más terrible en la historia del valle a la que se habían enfrentado de momento, Piecito y su pandilla, junto al equipo Avatar se acercaron sigilosamente para escuchar lo que hablaban.

Abuela de Piecito: No levantéis la voz por favor, los niños están durmiendo.

Padre de Cera (Topps): Ahora que me acuerdo, ¿dónde están los humanos?

Abuela de Piecito: Este es un asunto nuestro, no es adecuado involucrarlos.

Abuelo de Piecito: Debemos tomar una decisión difícil, por tanto es preciso que estemos todos de acuerdo, tenemos que abandonar el Valle Encantado.

Dinosaurio 1: ¿Abandonarlo, que dices?

Dinosaurio 2: ¿Y a donde vamos a ir?

Dinosaurio 3: Llevamos aquí toda la vida.

Señor Colademazo: ¿Quieres que abandonemos el valle?, eso es imposible.

Madre de Patito y Púas: Aquí estamos protegidos, más allá de las montañas están los Dentiagudos.

Padre de Cera (Topps): No os pongáis nerviosos, mostrad más valentía.

Abuelo de Piecito: Amigos míos, llevamos tanto tiempo viviendo en nuestro valle que hemos olvidado que todos nosotros sobrevivimos en el mundo exterior antes de llegar aquí, así que volveremos a hacerlo si es preciso.

Ante la respuesta que propuso el abuelo Cuellilargo, tanto los niños de la pandilla como los humanos se quedaron impactados.

Piecito: No podemos dejar el valle. ¿A dónde iremos, donde viviremos?

Aang: Ahí sí que no sé qué decirte.

Sokka: Probablemente os uniréis a manadas más grandes.

Patito: No me gusta esta idea de los mayores.

Púas: (Niega con la cabeza).

Katara: Vamos chicos, a veces tenemos que dejar atrás nuestro hogar por el bien común, como cuando Sokka y yo nos fuimos con Aang para salvar el mundo.

Petrie agarrándose a un arbusto: Petrie no querer ir, no poder obligarme.

Cera: No quiero vivir en un grupo de Trescuernos, son unos mandones.

Piecito: ¿Dónde encontrare amigos como vosotros?, ¿y qué va a ser de vosotros chicos?, aquí no tenéis ningún sitio a donde ir excepto el valle.

Suki: Eso no es ningún problema Piecito, nosotros podemos volver a casa cuando queramos, el problema va con vosotros.

Sokka: No podemos irnos en la situación en la que estáis, sabiendo que el valle tardará mucho en recuperarse, quién sabe la odisea que podríais tener y todo lo que pasaría.

Toph: Yo no me quedaría tranquila sin saber que destino tendréis cada uno.

Zuko: Nos tendríais muy preocupados.

Aang: Por eso he tomado una importante decisión, no pienso volver a casa hasta que esta crisis esté resuelta.

Cera: ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Aang: Muy sencillo, creo que lo mejor que deberíamos hacer es quedarnos con vosotros durante una larga temporada, solo hasta que podáis volver al valle.

Zuko: Buena idea, allá a donde vayáis, nosotros iremos con vosotros.

Piecito sorprendido y alegre: Oh, ¿Lo decís en serio?

Sokka: Sí, de verdad de la buena.

Katara: Desde luego, no nos separaremos pase lo que pase.

Toph: El problema es la decisión de los mayores.

Aang: Ahora mismo vuelvo.

Aang se fue un momento a donde estaban los dinosaurios reunidos y se vio que hablaba con los abuelos de Piecito. Después de un rato volvió.

Zuko: ¿Qué les has dicho?

Aang: Ahora lo oiréis.

Abuelo de Piecito: Entonces de acuerdo, en cuanto amanezca abandonaremos el Valle Encantado, todos juntos.

Todos alegres: ¡Todos juntos!

Toph: ¡Bien hecho Aang!

Katara abrazando y besando a Aang: Si hay algo que me gusta de ti es tu sencilla capacidad para solucionar las cosas.

Aang colorado: (Risa de vergüenza).

Petrie: Esta bien, Petrie ir, (se intenta separar del arbusto), pero antes necesitar ayuda.

Todos: (Risas).

Sokka: Sera mejor descansar para el viaje de mañana.

Zuko: Y también reabastecernos, Aang, Sokka, vamos a coger la fruta que quede.

Katara: ¿No habían devorado las langostas toda la comida?

Suki: Solo las plantas, por suerte no pueden comer frutos como nosotros, por lo que nos vendrá muy bien para el viaje.

Katara: Vale, yo cogeré toda el agua que pueda llevar.

Toph: Esperemos que nos dure mucho, tengo el presentimiento de que va a ser un viaje muy largo.

A la mañana siguiente, los dinosaurios se marchan del valle hacia la salida junto con los humanos a su lado.

Narrador (Aang): Y así las manadas dejaron el valle junto con nosotros y marchamos en busca de otra tierra de abundancia.

Mientras los dinosaurios van saliendo del valle, Piecito echa una última vista a su hogar.

Aang: Piecito, vamos.

Después, se ve a la gran manada recorrer un desierto rocoso.

Narrador (Aang): Pero a pesar de que caminábamos día tras día, no encontrábamos ningún paraíso fértil.

Mientras cruzan por un sendero de montaña, el camino se derrumbe un poco delante de Piecito, pero es reconstruido por Toph.

Narrador (Aang): Allá por donde íbamos, las plagas de Comehojas se nos habían adelantado, nuestras provisiones duraron muy poco al compartirlas con la manada, y cada día sentíamos más hambre, más sed y más desesperanza.

Piecito: Abuela, tengo hambre.

Abuela de Piecito: Ya lo sé Piecito, a mí me pasa igual. A sido muy generoso por parte de Aang y sus amigos compartir la comida y el agua con nosotros, pero ojala no lo hubieran hecho, ahora ellos están como nosotros.

Sokka: Oye Aang, por curiosidad, ¿cuándo saliste de aquel iceberg en el que te encontramos Katara y yo, sentiste tener un hambre y sed de 100 años?

Aang: Pues no, no recuerdo haber sentido eso cuando me desperté del iceberg, (siente que le duelen las tripas), pero parece que ahora sí que he pasado como un siglo sin comer ni beber nada.

Sokka: Por eso lo digo, es lo que siento yo ahora.

Tras una larga caminata, se encontraron el esqueleto de un Nadador que ponía los pelos de punta.

Madre de Patito y Púas cogiendo a Patito: No mires, querida.

Cera olió algo raro que venía de un tronco de al lado, lo embistió y de repente salió un bicho volador gigante que la asustó e hizo chocarse con su padre.

Zuko: ¿Por qué no llamas antes de ver si hay alguien dentro la próxima vez?

Abuelo de Piecito: ¿Os dais cuenta?, este Nadador iba en aquella dirección cuando murió.

Aang: Esta claro que hacia allí no hay nada de comida.

Abuelo de Piecito: De modo que debemos cambiar de rumbo.

Padre de Cera (Topps): Todo el mundo sabe que los Nadadores son tontos.

Toph: Ya, porque tú lo digas, majo.

Padre de Cera (Topps): Este seguro que estuvo andando en círculos durante días, y eso es justo lo que nos pasará a todos nosotros si no seguimos en esa dirección.

Los miembros de la manada no sabían exactamente qué hacer ni adónde ir.

Abuelo de Piecito olfateando el esqueleto: Perdona pero sigo creyendo que sería mejor…

Padre de Cera (Topps): Escucha Cuellilargo, ya estoy empezando a hartarme de que te las des de listo solo porque eres un poco más alto que los demás.

Piecito: Cera, tu padre no puede hablar así a mi abuelo.

Cera empujando a Piecito: Puede hablar como le dé la gana.

De inmediato ambos empezaron a darse cabezazos.

Petrie: ¡Amigos no pelearse, dejarlo ya!

Patito: ¡¿Qué hacéis?, quietos!

Suki: ¡Quietos, quietos!

Piecito: ¡No te consiento que digas eso!

Cera: ¡Como te coja veras!

Aang: ¡Vale ya, los 2! Esta pelea no soluciona nada.

Katara: Pero Piecito tiene razón Cera, su abuelo no ha dicho nada malo, tu padre está demasiado tenso.

Sokka: Creo que es la desesperación, todos estamos bajo mucha tensión, pero no podemos perder la compostura.

Zuko: Chicos callad, algo me dice que esto no va a acabar bien, escuchad.

Padre de Cera (Topps): Entonces decidido, nos separaremos. Desde ahora cada manada seguirá su propio camino.

Todos: (Suspiro de espanto).

Por la noche, mientras un lagarto paseaba por las rocas, la manada se disponía a descansar unidos por última vez.

Madre de Patito y Púas: Procurad dormir un poco, nos iremos en cuando el Gran Círculo aparezca en el cielo.

Pero Patito y Púas eran incapaces de dormir sabiendo que sería la última vez que verían a sus queridos amigos.

Patito llorando: Echaré de menos a Piecito, a Cera, a Petrie, a Katara, a Aang y a todos, sí sí sí sí.

Petrie: Mí no echar de menos a Petrie, no echar de menos a nadie.

Patito enojada: ¿A sí?, pues entonces yo tampoco te echare de menos, hum.

Petrie: Sh, nadie tener que echar de menos a nadie, Sokka tener plan, venid.

Ante lo que dijo Petrie, ambos hermanos se unieron a él y se salieron de su nido. A la mañana siguiente, mientras salía el sol y los dinosaurios se despertaban, la madre de Patito y Púas se dio cuenta de que no estaban todos sus pequeños.

Madre de Patito y Púas: ¡Patito, Púas!

Pero no eran los únicos que habían desaparecido.

Madre de Petrie: ¡Petrie, Petrie!

Abuela de Piecito: ¡Piecito!

Abuelo de Piecito: ¡Piecito!

Padre de Cera (Topps): ¡Cera!

Los niños dinosaurios, junto al equipo Avatar, estaban en otra parte del desierto haciendo algo curioso, golpeaban fuerte el terreno al pisarlo dejando unas huellas muy claras, todos excepto Petrie que ayudaba a Patito a marcar bien las suyas.

Cera: ¡Esto es una tontería!

Toph: Pues a mí me parece gracioso, y divertido.

Aang: A mí tampoco me importa caminar de esta manera. Resulta entretenido.

Katara: Bueno, eso lo será para ti Cielo.

Cera: ¡Pero bueno, ¿por qué tenemos que andar así?!

Sokka: Está claro, si queremos que nos sigan tenemos que dejar unas buenas huellas.

Piecito: Venga, daos prisa o nos encontraran antes de que nosotros encontremos comida.

Petrie: Mí preferir que encontrarnos ellos antes que otros.

Patito: ¿Otros, como quién?

Ambos tropezaron y cayeron dentro de lo que parecía ser la huella de un Dentiagudo (dinosaurio carnívoro depredador).

Petrie asustado: Por ejemplo quién hacer esto.

Patito asustada: (Grita).

Al salir huyendo se chocaron con Zuko y rebotaron.

Zuko: ¿Oh?, tranquilizaos, a ver si tenéis más cuidado.

Patito les señaló al grupo las huellas que habían encontrado.

Zuko: Aquel que dejó estas huellas estuvo aquí antes que nosotros.

Suki: Y fuera lo que fuera se marchó por allí.

Petrie asustado: Sí pero, ¿y si él volver?

Cera: Pues si vuelve se las tendrá que ver conmigo.

Patito: Eso es lo que me temía, yo me marcho.

Aang cerrando el paso a Patito: ¡No chicos esperad!, ¿no os dais cuenta?, no podemos volver, todo depende de nosotros. El único modo de que no se separen las manadas es que encontremos comida para todos.

Patito: A mí no me importa buscar comida, lo que no quiero es ser yo comida, no.

Aang: Ni tampoco yo ni nadie, pero…

Púas: (Empieza a olfatear algo).

Toph: ¿Púas, que te pasa?

Zuko: ¿Hueles algo?

Cera olfateando: Yo también.

Piecito olfateando: Sí, yo también lo huelo.

Suki: ¿Sabéis lo que es, os resulta familiar?

Piecito: Creo que es, ¡agua!

Petrie: Mí también olerla.

Patito: Sí sí sí sí.

Cera: Sí, tienes razón.

Katara: ¡Un momento, yo también siento algo, es humedad, y a montón!

Aang: ¡Yo también siento la presencia del agua cerca!

Sokka: Y donde hay agua es muy probable que haya…

Todos: ¡Plantas verdes!

Zuko: Seguro que está detrás de esta colina.

Sokka: ¡Os dije que funcionaría, seremos héroes otra vez!

Petrie: ¿Vosotros imaginar lo que van a decir los mayores?

Patito: Sí, (imita a un adulto)= es asombroso, ¿cómo es posible que unos niños hayan encontrado tanta (Suspiro de asombro) agua?

Lo que descubrieron les dejó sin habla: una playa de arena con grandes vistas a lo que solo podía ser el océano prehistórico.

Katara: Vaya, menuda sorpresa, hemos llegado al océano.

Aang: Por eso sentíamos una enorme presencia del agua.

Piecito: Amigos, nunca había visto tanta agua en toda mi vida.

Cera: Yo no sabía ni que hubiera tanta agua.

Toph: Nosotros sí, también está en nuestro mundo.

Petrie: Estar dándome sed a mí solo de verla.

Piecito: ¿A qué estamos esperando?, vamos a dar un trago.

Zuko: Eh, chicos, yo que vosotros no lo haría, esta agua no es cómo la que conocéis.

Patito: Este debe ser el trozo de agua más grande que existe, seguro.

Los pequeños dinosaurios corrieron de inmediato hasta el agua con el fin de calmar su sed sin oír lo que les dijeron sus amigos.

Suki: En serio chicos, no creo que sea una buena idea.

Sokka: Tranquila Suki, se darán cuenta por ellos mismos. Exactamente dentro de 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, 0.

Cuando Sokka terminó de contar los niños salieron del agua con caras de asco, hasta Cera le escupió el agua a Sokka en la cara.

Toph: Ay va, pues has acertado Sokka.

Suki: Sí, realmente sorprendente.

Cera: Y también el que peor sabe.

Patito saliendo del agua: Sí sí sí.

Aun así Púas se atrevió a beber una bocanada de agua salada por la sed que tenía.

Aang: ¡No Púas, no!, la tragues.

Katara: (Risas), hemos intentado decíroslo, esta agua es imposible de beber.

Toph: Porque es agua salada, es muy diferente al agua dulce.

Cera: No me extraña que aquí no crezca nada.

Patito: ¿Y por qué sabéis tanto sobre este sitio?

Sokka: Porque nuestro pueblo o manada, o sea la Tribu del Agua, vive en relación con este lugar al que llamamos mar u océano.

Katara: Nosotros nos criamos cerca del mar como los demás miembros de nuestra manada, incluso el origen de nuestro poder de controlar el agua está unido a este lugar. Aunque para todos nosotros, el océano de vuestro mundo es algo, desconocido total.

Cera: Púes vaya suerte tenemos.

De paso les pilló de imprevisto una ola, causando la risa del grupo Avatar.

Petrie: Y no parar de moverse.

Sokka: Es propio del agua de mar.

Piecito deprimido: Esta claro que no podemos ir más lejos.

Aang: Levanta el ánimo Piecito.

Patito: Nuestros padres nos encontraran pronto, ya lo verás.

Petrie: Tener razón, nosotros dejar huellas.

Piecito: Sí, y entonces volveremos a estar igual que antes, sin comida y con nuestras familias a punto de separarnos.

Sokka: Oh, tienes razón, no hemos avanzado nada.

Toph: Al final encontrar el mar no ha ayudado nada.

Patito: Esto no está bien, ¿verdad Púas? ¿Púas?, ¡eh Púas!

Patito intentó captar la atención de Púas, pues por algún motivo no le prestaba atención.

Patito intentando llamar a Púas: No te distraigas, se supone que debes estar triste, como todos nosotros.

Katara: ¿Qué ocurre Púas, es que te ha sentado rara el agua marina o qué?

Patito asombrada: ¡Verde, allí hay verde, Púas lo ha encontrado, mirad!

Justo donde señalaba Patito había una isla cerca de la costa que contenía muchas plantas.

Piecito: ¡Vaya, tiene razón!

Aang: Es una isla, y no está lejos de la costa.

Zuko: Si llevamos a las manadas allí podremos salvarlos a todos.

Suki: Caramba, cuando el universo cierra una puerta abre una ventana.

Sokka besando a Suki: ¡Y que lo digas!, ¡Gracias universo, te quiero!

Cera: Hum, que cosa más rica pero, ¿cómo vamos a llegar hasta allí?

Patito: Yo sé nadar así que iré nadando con Katara.

Petrie: Mí ir volando con Aang.

Cera: Estupendo, ¿y se puede saber cómo iremos los demás?

Toph: Muy fácil, andando.

Todos: ¿Andando?

Toph: Sí, por ahí.

Toph señalo un sendero rocoso que conectaba la costa con la isla, así que todos decidieron ir por ese camino para llegar a la isla.

Zuko exhausto: Esta muchísimo más lejos de lo que parece.

Cera: Es como cuando esperas el día en que rompes el huevo, parece que nunca llega.

Suki: Ánimo chicos, solo nos falta la mitad del camino, una vez que lleguemos podremos descansar, comer y relajarnos por fin.

Patito: Tengo tanta hambre que hasta la tripa me hace ruidos.

Petrie: Sí, mí poder oírla.

Toph: No creo que eso sea el ruido de tu tripa Patito, porque lo estoy sintiendo yo también.

Aang: ¿Qué has dicho, que crees que es entonces?

Toph: Pues, déjame escuchar…

De repente el suelo comenzó a temblar y el agua empezó a enturbiarse y a generar olas enormes y terribles.

Toph: ¡Ya lo sé, un terremoto!

Katara: ¡¿Qué, aquí y ahora?!

Sokka: ¡No, esto no!

Piecito: ¡Oh no, mirad el agua!

Zuko: ¡Tenemos que irnos de aquí ya, porque el terremoto no es lo peor que se nos viene encima!

Suki: ¡Sino eso, corred!

El terremoto provoco que un tsunami fuera en dirección a la panda que no podía hacer nada más que correr hacia la pared de la isla.

Sokka: ¡No llegaremos a tiempo!

Toph: ¡Agarraos al suelo, iremos más deprisa!

Toph invocó una ola de tierra en el camino que los llevó de inmediato al acantilado por el que empezaron a escalar, pero Púas iba más despacio por su peso.

Petrie empujando a Púas: ¡Púas!

Katara: ¡Daros prisa chicos, la ola ya está cerca!

Toph: ¡Pero muy cerca!

Suki: ¡Aang, usa el poder del Avatar para crear otro maremoto y lanzarlo contra ese!

Aang: ¡Buena idea, subid a Púas!

Piecito: ¡Púas, agárrate a mi cola!

Púas: (Se agarra a la cola de Piecito con la boca).

Petrie: ¡Deprisa, deprisa!

Sokka: ¡Rápido, poneos todos a cubierto!

Mientras Aang creó otra ola gigante para contrarrestar a la que venía hacia ellos, Piecito, Suki, Sokka y Zuko subían a Púas hasta el acantilado. Al mismo tiempo la ola de Aang chocó contra la primera antes de que golpeara el risco, desintegrando a ambas olas. Justo después de la colisión de las 2 gigantescas olas, cesaron los temblores y se calmó el mar.

Aang: (Suspiro de alivio), ha faltado muy poco. ¿Estáis todos bien?

Zuko: Un poco más y no lo contamos.

Piecito: Gracias por ayudarme a subir a Púas.

Suki: No hay de qué, pero en serio Púas, creo que deberías hacer un poco más de ejercicio.

Toph: Bueno, al menos hemos llegado a la isla, y mirad lo que hay para nosotros.

Piecito: Comida.

En frente suya se alzaba un bosque verde que al parecer cubría toda la isla, repleto de comida y agua, tanto para dinosaurios como humanos. Los niños no pudieron resistirse a entrar en el bosque para comenzar a saciar toda el hambre que habían acumulado.

Todos los dinosaurios: (Gritos de alegría).

Katara: ¡Chicos, esperadnos!

Sokka: ¡No os lo zampéis todo!

Aang: Que hambre tengo.

Cera: ¿Qué plantas son estas?, no se parecen a ninguna que haya visto nunca.

Patito: Que raro huelen.

Petrie: Y que pinta tener.

Piecito: Y su sabor es extraño.

Suki: Pues, para mí estas plantas me son muy familiares.

Aang: A mí también, son como las que hay en isla Ascua y las zonas tropicales de nuestro mundo.

Zuko: Entonces estas plantas son las mismas que las de nuestro tiempo.

Toph: Pues qué alivio, al menos hay algo de nuestro mundo aquí, y sus alimentos nos sentaran genial.

Cera: Hum, echo de menos nuestra comida.

Piecito: Yo también pero esta es la única que hay.

Katara: ¿Creéis que les sentaran bien las plantas que conocemos?

Sokka: Solo hay un modo de saberlo, tendréis que probarlas, a lo mejor os gustan.

Cera: Yo no pienso probarla, Petrie, pruébala tú.

Petrie: ¿Mí?, de eso nada.

Patito: Vamos a decírselo a Púas.

Suki: Buena idea Patito, como a él le encanta las plantas.

Toph: Creo que se nos ha adelantado.

A Púas no le importaba si eran las plantas que conocía o nuevas, ya que había empezado a comer.

Aang: ¿Qué tal estas, te encuentras bien?

Zuko: ¿No notas nada raro?

Púas: (Se le escapa un eructo, pero se relame y continua comiendo).

Katara: Eso no necesita traducción.

Patito: Le gusta.

Petrie: Sí.

Sokka: Pues nada, a llenarse la tripa se ha dicho.

Todos se pusieron de inmediato a comer: Piecito y sus amigos las plantas y los humanos los frutos que encontraban familiares.

Piecito: Es estupendo, cuando nos encuentren nuestros padres podrán comer todo lo que quieran.

Aang: ¿Creéis que encontraran el camino que lleva hasta aquí?

Toph preocupada: Ah, creo que eso va a ser un problema.

Cera: (Escupe una hoja), ¡qué horror!

Katara: ¿Qué ocurre, por que estáis alteradas?

De pronto todos vieron a lo que se refería Toph.

Piecito: ¡Mirad, el camino de tierra, ha desaparecido!

Suki: Pero si estaba ahí antes.

Zuko: El muro de agua ha debido de engullirlo cuando veníamos a la isla, y lo ha eliminado.

Aang: ¿Entonces, estamos atrapados en una isla desconocida?

Cera: ¿Quién habéis dicho que iba a encontrarnos?

Sokka enfurecido: ¡Odio el universo!

Al otro lado de la orilla del mar, los adultos habían seguido las huellas hasta que se perdieron en la arena bañada por las olas.

Abuelo de Piecito: Oh, pobre Piecito.

Padre de Cera (Topps): Vosotros tenéis la culpa de esto Cuellilargos. Mi hija ha desaparecido y los únicos responsables son los humanos y tú nieto.

Abuelo de Piecito: Piecito y Aang, ¿por qué?

Padre de Cera (Topps): Eh, bueno, porque, porque a alguien hay que echarle la culpa, ¿no crees?

Abuela de Piecito: No hay que perder la esperanza. El agua que se mueve refresca las patas después de un viaje tan largo. Además, los pequeños están con Aang y sus amigos, más seguros que con nadie. Los chicos habrán seguido caminando por la misma orilla mientras buscan algo de comida.

Abuelo de Piecito: La abuela tiene razón, debemos seguir buscando.

La gran manada siguió la orilla de la playa en busca de los niños, sin saber que estaban en la isla que se veía desde la playa, incluso se podía ver unas señales de fuego que el equipo Avatar hacía con tal de captar su atención y avisarles, pero el ruido de las olas no dejaba oír sus llamadas y las señales de fuego no duraban mucho.

Toph: ¿Ha dado resultado?

Zuko: Creo que no las han visto, estamos demasiado lejos y el mar nubla las señales.

Cera: Dejadlo, es inútil. Aunque nos estén buscando toda la vida nunca se les ocurrirá mirar aquí.

Sokka: Tiene que haber alguna manera de avisarles.

Suki: Pero si los poderes de los elementos no funcionan ¿cómo vamos a conseguirlo?

Aang: ¡Petrie, tú y yo podemos volar hasta ellos y decirles donde estamos!

Petrie asustado: ¿Quién, nosotros, tú querer que nosotros volar sobre Grandes Aguas? (Se desmaya).

Zuko: No sabía que Petrie tenía fobia a volar sobre tanta agua.

Katara: Patito, tú sabes nadar mejor que cualquiera de nosotros, tú y yo podemos llegar hasta ellos.

Patito asustada: Oh no no no no, no podemos hacer eso.

Katara: ¿Eh, por qué no?

Patito: Las Grandes Aguas son profundas, oscuras y… Oh no.

Sokka: ¿Profundas y oscuras, Grandes Aguas, así llamáis vosotros al océano?

Toph: Pero bueno, ¿qué os pasa a vosotros 2, de que tenéis miedo?

(Momento Canta con Nosotros, Canción: Las Grandes Aguas-Big Water-Título original).

(Grandes Grandes Aguas, son muy muy grandes Grandes Aguas)

(Profundas peligrosas, temibles y espantosas, pasan horribles cosas en las Grandes Aguas)

(Grandes Grandes Aguas, son muy muy grandes Grandes Aguas)

(Bonitas desde arriba sí, abajo no sé lo que habrá, preguntarás y no sabrás en las Grandes Aguas)

(Cosas nadando podrían haber por ahí, sí que están sí)

(Monstruos horribles habrá, cuídate o te comerán, claro que sí)

(Cosas que te chupan y, te aprietan en la tripa, las hay con grandes pinzas y, las hay de gelatina, morderán y nunca dormirán)

(En las Gran, Gran, Grandes, Aguas, odiamos las grandes Grandes Aguas)

(Ojala el sol caliente más, y el agua se secase ya, para decir adiós, a las Grandes Aguas, Grandes Aguas)

(Fin de Momento Canta con Nosotros).

Katara: ¿Queréis decir con eso que os aterra el mar?

Patito: Sí sí sí sí.

Toph: Bienvenidos a mi mundo, a mí tampoco me gusta el agua profunda por no poder ver ni nadar, pero no significa que me de miedo.

Aang: Creo que sé el porqué, tal vez el océano primitivo está habitado por muchos monstruos marinos que convierten su hogar en un mar plagado de peligros. Y si preguntáis como lo sé lo vi en el libro, sobre los reptiles acuáticos.

Sokka nervioso: Alto un momento, ¿quieres decir que puede haber ahí cosas peores que una serpiente marina de nuestro tiempo?

Aang: Ya lo creo, mucho peores.

Sokka: Ya me has dado un motivo para tenerle miedo a este mar también.

Cera: Supongo que ahora a todos nos dan miedo las Grandes Aguas.

Suki: Va a ser que sí.

Zuko: Y no es justo que le pidamos a uno solo que lo cruce.

Piecito: Si hay que cruzarlas las cruzaremos todos.

Zuko: Aunque me gustaría saber cómo.

Sokka: Al menos si tuviéramos una canoa tendríamos alguna posibilidad de llegar a la playa, pero no tenemos nada que sirva de canoa.

Cera: ¿Qué es una canoa?

Katara: Es un barco pequeño para pocas personas, sirve para navegar por el agua. Nuestra gente las hacía a partir de madera de los troncos.

Cera: ¡Eh, creo que ya lo tengo!

Al poco tiempo, todos estaban empujando un gran tronco hacia el acantilado.

Aang: ¿Estás segura de que esto flotará en el agua?

Cera: Bueno, los palitos flotan en la charca.

Cuando llegaron al acantilado tiraron el tronco al agua con la esperanza de que sirviera como canoa, pero este se hundió, decepcionando a todos.

Cera: Supongo que era un palito demasiado grande.

Piecito notando algo: No, espera, mirad.

Al final, el tronco salió a flote, por lo que servía como barco para todos.

Todos: (Gritos de alegría).

Sokka: Ahora solo necesitamos algo que nos sirvan como remos.

Zuko: Seguro que otros palos grandes sirven.

Sokka: Bien, Katara, tú y Aang usaréis el control del agua para ayudar a llevar el tronco hasta la playa, los demás nos podremos a remar. Y ahora todos a bordo.

Después de subir a todos encima del tronco usando el control del agua, se dirigieron hacia la playa a buen ritmo.

Piecito remando con la cola: Tengo que reconocerlo Cera, ha sido una gran idea.

Cera mareada: ¿Entonces por qué estoy tan revuelta y tan mal?

Suki: Hum, no tienes buena cara Cera, ¿te estás mareando?

Toph mareada: ¿Tú también Cera?

Cera mareada: Eso parece.

Toph mareada: Bienvenida a mi mundo, por esto no me gusta nada volar o navegar.

Piecito: ¿A qué te refieres?

Katara riendo: La pobre Toph siempre se marea ya sea en el aire o en el agua.

Piecito: ¿Solo cuando no va por tierra?

Patito: A lo mejor eso será por la comida tan rara que hemos comido.

De imprevisto, una barracuda prehistórica salto del agua en un intento de pillar a Patito con sus fauces, pero falló y ella ni se dio cuenta.

Patito: ¿Qué ha sido eso?

Aang: Ahí va, que pez más grande.

Sokka sacando su caña de pescar: Y bien grande, este no se me escapa.

Aang: Pues yo juraría que iba a por Patito, mejor ten cuidado.

Zuko: Petrie, ¿qué estás haciendo ahí?

Petrie asustado: Mí querer estar todo lo lejos que poder de Grandes Aguas.

A Púas le llamó la atención unas hojas que había en la rama donde estaba Petrie, pero al alcanzarlas estaba moviendo la rama, algo que afectaba al tronco que todos notaron.

Cera: Que mareada estoy.

Toph: Yo ni te cuento.

La barracuda volvió a atacar a Patito, fallando de nuevo, pero luego dirigió su atención hacia Sokka.

Suki esquivando la barracuda: ¡Oh, que agresividad, para un pez!

Sokka enfadado: ¡Oye, no te consiento que hagas eso! ¡Inténtalo otra vez si tienes agallas, pero te advierto que te arrepentirás de ello y pasaras de ser pez a ser solo pescado!

Acto seguido la barracuda volvió a atacar, y esta vez dejó maltrecha la caña de pescar de Sokka de un mordisco.

Sokka furioso: ¡Se acabó, ningún pez me ataca en todas las narices y vive para contarlo! ¡Como vuelvas a hacer eso será la última vez que salgas del agua, porque no volverás a ella!

El pez volvió a lanzarse sobre Sokka, pero esta vez él lo repelió con la vaina de su espada, golpeándolo y devolviéndolo con fuerza y a gran distancia al agua.

Aang: ¡Vaya, menudo lanzamiento!

Toph: ¡Sí, le has dado una buena lección!

Suki: Ha sido impresionante Sokka, de veras y… Qué raro ¿es mi imaginación o nos estamos desviando del rumbo?

Sokka: Pues, yo no creo que sean alucinaciones tuyas Querida.

Y no lo eran, pues el peso de Púas sobre la rama estaba afectando a la dirección en la que iba el árbol.

Sokka: ¡Púas, quieto!

Zuko: ¡Vas a conseguir que el árbol gire!

Y al final perdió el control.

Todos: (Gritos).

Patito: Esto no me gusta nada.

Sokka: ¡Aang, Katara, estabilizad esta cosa!

Katara: ¡Estamos en ello!

Todo esto hizo que la rama donde estaba Petrie se balanceara continuamente, lo que le hizo estar bajo el agua y para su horror vio un pez mucho más grande y peligroso que le hizo salir del agua.

Petrie: (Grita asustado).

Toph: ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa Petrie?

Petrie asustado: Dentiagudo Nadador.

Cera: Tú estás loco.

Pero una aleta golpeó el tronco y mando a Cera hacia el agua.

Piecito: ¡Cera!

Al salir a la superficie Cera se agarró a la criatura que había visto Petrie bajo el agua: una especie de tiburón prehistórico enorme (Cretoxyrhina), un pariente ancestral del gran tiburón blanco muy parecido a dicho escualo.

Cera: ¡Dentiagudos Nadadores!

El tiburón lanzo a Cera de nuevo al agua, por lo que ella se dirigió de nuevo al tronco.

Katara: ¡Aguanta Cera, te sacaremos de ahí!

Katara logró sacar a Cera del agua y ponerla en el tronco antes de que el tiburón consiguiera alcanzarla, pero por lo visto ahora se interesaba en todos ellos.

Toph confusa: ¿Qué ha pasado, como que hay Dentiagudos Nadadores?

Sokka: ¡Eso es un tiburón, pero es enorme!

El escualo golpeó con la cola el árbol al sumergirse.

Aang: ¡Démonos prisa, vámonos a tierra!

Todos se pusieron a remar tan rápido como podían: Piecito, Cera y Púas con sus patas y colas, Sokka, Suki, Toph y Zuko con sus remos y Katara y Aang usando el control del agua para mover el tronco, aun así el tiburón les seguía de cerca, hasta el punto de arrancar una parte del tronco en un intento de atrapar a Petrie.

Petrie escapando del tiburón: ¡Socorro!

Después de eso, el escualo se sumergió a gran profundidad y tomo velocidad para embestir con sus fauces todo el árbol. Pero antes de que pudiera alcanzarles ocurrió un milagro. Estaban tan ocupados vigilando al tiburón que no vieron que se dirigían hacia unas rocas costeras.

Aang: ¡Nos va a coger!

Sokka: ¡Oh no, cuidado con esa roca, que nos la pegamos!

Todos salieron volando por el choque que acabaron aterrizando de golpe en la orilla, a salvo del predador.

Toph aliviada: Ah, oh como me alegro de volver a estar en tierra firme, (hace un ángel de arena). (Escupe arena y se quita más del pelo), bueno, casi.

Piecito: Lo hemos logrado.

Suki: Eh chicos, ¿este sitio no os suena de algo?

Katara quitándose arena del pelo: Sí pero, ¿no se supone que debíamos ir hacia la costa desértica?, ahí no había plantas.

Zuko apuntando hacia la costa: Pues entonces tendríamos que estar allí.

Toph: ¿Hemos vuelto al mismo sitio?

Sokka: No me digas que estamos como al principio, ahora volvemos a estar atrapados en esta isla.

Aang: Bueno, al menos estamos a salvo de los tiburones y los demás Dentiagudos Nadadores.

Pero al oír unos rugidos muy familiares, todos empezaron a temer que esa isla no era un paraíso, sino el hogar de unos carnívoros.

Cera: Sí, puestos a elegir, prefiero que me coman los Dentiagudos terrestres.

Toph: Sí, yo también.

Katara: Hare como si no hubiera oído eso.

Al caer la noche en la playa, la gran manada había parado a dormir, pero había 2 dinosaurios que no podían coger el sueño.

Abuelo de Piecito: Me temo que nunca más volveremos a ver a Piecito.

Abuela de Piecito: No digas eso Querido, claro que le veremos.

Mientras en la playa de la isla, al grupo le costaba coger el sueño, sobre todo por extraños y aterradores ruidos que no sabían de dónde venían.

Petrie asustado: Oh, ¿qué ser eso?

Zuko: No pasa nada, tranquilos, solo es el viento que mueve los árboles.

Cera asustada: ¡Ah, mirad ahí!

Todos miraron lo que parecía ser un Dentiagudo, pero resultó ser solo una roca que parecía uno.

Aang: Tranquilos, es solo una roca.

Toph temblando: Hay que reconocerlo, cuando estás en un sitio desconocido y siniestro por la noche te dan ganas de estar en casa.

Patito: Esto es inútil, no puedo dormir sin mi mama.

Katara: La echas de menos, ¿eh?

Patito llorando: (Asiente).

(Momento Canta con Nosotros, Canción: Siempre Ahí-Always There-Título original).

(Cuando el sol cayo y todos dormían, un ruido escuche y me asuste un poquito)

(Ella me protegerá y cuidara de mí, y me encuentro más segura así, siempre junto a mí)

(La tormenta llegó y todo iba mal, yo quería llorar, escuchaba a mi papa)

(Decía que pasaría y que el tiempo cambiaría, no tenía miedo porque él, siempre estaba ahí)

(Siempre ahí, alguien en quién puedas confiar, siempre ahí, como un valle verde al que, puede regresar)

(Yo recuerdo hoy, como si fuera ayer, cuando me abrazó y cantar yo la escuche)

(Nunca más te sientas solo, siempre me encontraras, cuando mires a las estrellas, siempre estaré allí)

(Siempre ahí, alguien en quién puedas confiar, siempre ahí, como un valle verde al que, puede regresar)

(Siempre ahí)

(Fin de Momento Canta con Nosotros).

A la mañana siguiente el grupo continuaba durmiendo, sin saber que algo extraño los había detectado y los acechaba. Lo único que lo delató fue su sombra reflejada en una roca frente al grupo, cuya forma era la figura inconfundible de un Dentiagudo. Piecito, al ser el primero en verlo, se daba prisa en despertar a los demás.

Piecito alarmado: Despertad, despertad.

Aang durmiendo: No por favor, no necesito más entrenamiento, ya he pasado todos los exámenes.

Katara: ¿Qué ocurre?, ¡Ah, chicos arriba, tenemos problemas!

Toph: ¿Qué, donde?, ahora no Princesita, deja de jugar a ser mama.

Cera: Todavía no papa, déjame un poco más.

Zuko: Chicas levantaros, a menos que queráis ser el desayuno de quién nos ha encontrado.

Cera: ¿Qué?

Suki: ¡Mirad!

Todos al ver la sombra del Dentiagudo: (Gritos de terror).

Sokka: ¡Corred!

Aang: ¡¿A dónde?!

Sokka: ¡A donde sea, lejos de aquí!

Todos se pusieron a correr por el bosque en un intento de esconderse, pero al parecer el Dentiagudo les seguía a donde iban, incluso hasta llegar a un gran tronco caído, el cual solo podían intentar saltar.

Katara: ¡Aang, Toph, echadnos una mano!

Cera: ¡Deprisa!

Toph: ¡Rápido, no miréis hacia atrás!

Tras saltar el tronco con el control de la tierra el grupo siguió huyendo hasta que llegaron a un callejón sin salida de un cañón.

Toph: ¡Oh no, no!

Piecito: ¡Estamos atrapados!

Suki: ¡¿Y ahora qué hacemos?!

Petrie: ¡Mí no mirar!

Sokka: ¡Eso, que sea lo que la naturaleza quiera!

Todos cerraron los ojos y se juntaron esperando su posible final temblando de terror. Pero cuando el misterioso Dentiagudo les alcanzó, algo extraño ocurrió, no atacó, sino que miraba al grupo de forma curiosa. El grupo no lo sabía, pero quién les había encontrado no era nadie más que un viejo amigo.

Toph aterrada: Un momento, aquí pasa algo raro. Aun no nos han devorado y el depredador que nos perseguía está en frente de nosotros, y es, ¿muy pequeño?

Chomper sorprendido: Ahí va, eres Piecito, y Aang, y Zuko.

Aang aterrado: ¿Quién, quién ha dicho nuestros nombres, eh?

Zuko: Solo es un Dentiagudo pequeño, y…

Aang: Espera, me suena familiar.

Piecito sorprendido: ¿Chomper?

Todo el equipo Avatar confuso: ¡¿Qué?!

Aang: ¿Chomper, eres tú?

Chomper alegre: Sí, soy yo.

Todos sorprendidos: ¡Chomper!

En efecto, era el pequeño Dentiagudo bueno y simpático que salvaron de las garras de los Devoradores de Huevos y criaron desde que nació hace mucho tiempo, pero ahora era un poco más grande y sabía hablar. Al instante todo el equipo Avatar se lanzó a abrazarle.

Cera: Yo no me había asustado.

Piecito: Lo que tú digas.

Toph abrazando a Chomper: ¡Chomper, eres tú, eres tú, ya sabía yo que esas patitas tuyas me sonaban mucho!

Suki: Oye, la última vez que te vimos eras mucho más pequeño.

Chomper: Es que desde entonces he crecido.

Patito: Te has convertido en todo un Dentiagudo, sí sí sí sí.

Sokka: ¡Y puedes hablar!

Katara abrazando a Chomper: ¡Qué bien, además de haber crecido un poco has aprendido a hablar, y tú solito, estoy muy orgullosa de ti!

Zuko abrazando a Chomper: Me alegro de ver una cara amiga, ¿así que vives en esta isla?

Chomper: Sí, vivo aquí con mi mama y mi papa.

Cera nerviosa: ¿Con su mama y su papa?

Suki: ¿No los conocimos ya antes?

Toph: Sí, me parece que son los 2 de la otra vez.

Púas: (Asiente e imita el rugido de un Dentiagudo adulto).

Petrie: Mi ya acordarme de ellos.

Piecito: Bueno, de todos modos me alegro de verte.

Chomper: Chicos, os echaba mucho de menos. Venid, vamos a dar una vuelta, os enseñaré todo esto.

Aang: De acuerdo, te seguimos. (Se da cuenta de que todos excepto él, Piecito y Zuko no se mueven), ¿Qué os pasa, no venís?, vamos.

Todo el grupo seguía a Chomper por el bosque como si él lo conociera como la palma de su mano.

Chomper: Me alegro de poder estar por fin con alguien que además de rugir, sabe hablar.

Aang mirando alrededor: ¿Entonces te gusta este sitio?

Chomper: No está mal, aunque hay poco que comer.

Cera: Ya, hasta ahora.

Zuko mirando seriamente a Cera: ¿Es que no habéis probado el pescado, Chomper?, ¿ni tú ni tus padres?

Chomper: ¿Pescado, que es eso?

Katara: Eh, déjalo Chomper, es difícil de explicar.

Cuando llegaron a un claro, todos se estremecieron al oír un rugido atronador que resonó por los árboles.

Chomper: Tranquilos, solo es mi mama.

Todos asustados: ¡¿Tu mama?!

A continuación oyeron otro rugido parecido pero más grave.

Chomper: Y mi papa.

Todos asustados: ¡¿Tu papa?!

Chomper: Venid, os los voy a presentar.

Zuko: No Chomper espera, eh, veras, no creo que sea una buena idea.

Aang: Sí, Zuko tiene razón, podemos conocerles en otro momento, pero ahora no.

Sokka nervioso: ¿Tal vez en tercera persona?

Chomper: ¿Eh, porque no?, sé que les gustaréis mucho.

Cera: ¡¿Cómo, crudos, bien hechos o a la barbacoa?!

Chomper: Chicos, yo no creo que ellos… (Suspira), está bien, esperad aquí.

Piecito: ¿Qué os pasa?, es Chomper. ¿No os acordáis? Le salvamos de los Devoradores de Huevos y salió del cascaron ante nosotros.

Aang: Cierto, somos como su familia, nunca nos hará daño.

Toph: Aang, no es Chomper el que me preocupa, sino sus padres, porque también os acordaréis de ellos.

Suki: Sí, la última vez estuvieron a punto de devorarnos.

Zuko: Eso no significa que Chomper sea como ellos, él es especial y nos quiere.

Cera: Anda, dejad ya de alucinar, ¡es un Dentiagudo! ¡No somos su familia, somos su dieta!

Toph: Querrás decir la de sus parientes, porque les veo acercarse.

Sokka: ¡Todo el mundo a esconderse!

Justo cuando Chomper volvió y les vio esconderse dentro de un arbusto, llegaron también los 2 enormes Dentiagudos (Tyrannosaurus Rex) que no eran nadie más que sus padres. Entonces empezaron a comunicarse en un idioma curioso: el idioma de los carnívoros.

Piecito escondido: Me gustaría saber que están diciendo.

Cera: Sí claro, como si supieran hablar.

Zuko: Quizás estén hablando en su propia lengua.

Katara: Hum, tal vez, el idioma de los Dentiagudos.

Sokka: Sorprendente.

Padre de Chomper: (Habla en idioma Dentiagudo= Nos tenías muy preocupados Chomper, ven a cenar.)

Chomper: (Habla en idioma Dentiagudo= ¿Puedo traer a unos amigos?)

Padre de Chomper: (Habla en idioma Dentiagudo= Claro, nos vendrá bien un postre.)

Al saber la opinión de sus padres, Chomper sabía el peligro que corrían sus amigos si sus padres les encontraban. Pero antes de que se marcharan olieron algo que les llamo la atención.

Padre de Chomper: (Habla en idioma Dentiagudo= ¿Qué es eso?)

Madre de Chomper: (Habla en idioma Dentiagudo= Huele a, Cuellilargo. Pero hay otro olor, uno muy extraño pero, mejor aún.)

Chomper: (Habla en idioma Dentiagudo= Era yo, se me ha escapado un eructo, he desayunado Cuellilargo y, pescado.)

Aunque les resultó raro, sus padres parecían convencidos y se marcharon.

Madre de Chomper: (Habla en idioma Dentiagudo= Ven hijo mío.)

Chomper: (Habla en idioma Dentiagudo= Ahora voy.)

Sokka saliendo del arbusto: Sí, sin duda es vuestro propio lenguaje.

Katara: Oye, ¿de qué estabais hablando tú y tus padres?

Chomper: Me parece que aquí no vais a estar seguros.

Cera: Menuda sorpresa.

Chomper: Debéis tener muchísimo cuidado, mi papa os ha olido, y también a vosotros.

Toph: ¿Eh, es que acaso olemos mal?

Katara: Si es así, en tu caso no me extraña, jeje.

Chomper: No, al revés, él cree que oléis bien.

Toph: Oh, gracias. Es mejor que cada uno tenga su propio olor natural.

Petrie asustado: No Toph, eso ser bastante peor.

Chomper: Pero conozco un sitio donde nunca os encontraran. Por suerte mis padres son los únicos Dentiagudos que hay por aquí.

Aang: Espero que estés en lo cierto, Chomper.

Por desgracia, Chomper estaba equivocado. Ni él ni sus padres sabían que la isla era el territorio de otro Dentiagudo más grande y blindado. Dicho Dentiagudo (Giganotosaurus) apareció poco después de que el grupo se fuera del claro. Su aspecto era más diferente: sus manos eran más musculosas y con 3 garras en cada una, su espalda estaba cubierta de placas que le daban blindaje por su retaguardia. Al captar el olor de los pequeños dinosaurios y el raro pero curioso olor humano, hizo pedazos con sus mandíbulas el arbusto donde se habían escondido antes, pero al no notar nada siguió con su búsqueda. Mientras Chomper guiaba a sus amigos a un refugio secreto.

Chomper: Seguidme de cerca, y que nadie se separe del grupo.

Aang: Descuida.

Pero Patito estaba tan distraída mirando alrededor suya que no vio que se había equivocado de camino y que iba directamente a un precipicio.

Patito tambaleándose: ¡Piecito, Cera, Katara, quién sea, oh, socorro!

Patito acabó cayéndose al vacío, pero por suerte la agarró una especie de Volador.

Patito aliviada: Oh, gracias, es usted muy amable, (risas). (Se estremece al oír rugir al Volador) oh, eso espero.

Lo que Patito no sabía es que lo que la había salvado era en realidad un Dentiagudo Volador (Pterodactylus) que se la llevaba a su nido. Mientras la pandilla llegó al mismo abismo, pero había un tronco como puente.

Chomper cruzando el puente: Vamos, venid por aquí. Es divertido.

Piecito nervioso: Menuda diversión.

Aang usando el control del aire: Yo no lo veo nada malo.

Katara: Porque tú puedes usar el aire Cariño.

Toph nerviosa: Genial, otro puente de madera, esta es la parte que menos me gusta.

Cera: Tranquila Toph, puedes subirte encima de mí, y yo te llevo al otro lado.

Toph subiéndose encima de Cera: Gracias una vez más Cera, esto se está empezando a convertir ya en una costumbre, jeje.

Suki: ¿Seguro que podrás llevar a Toph?

Cera nerviosa: Sí claro, el truco es sencillo. No hay que mirar abajo, no hay que mirar abajo, no hay que mirar abajo.

Pero cuando Petrie paso muy cerca de Cera, la asustó e hizo que mirara hacia abajo.

Petrie riéndose: Mi hacerte mirar abajo.

Toph en tono sarcástico: Muy gracioso Petrie.

Cera terminó de llevar a Toph al otro lado y detrás vinieron el resto sin ningún problema, con Púas llegando el último.

Toph: Espera, no estamos todos, ¿y Patito?

Katara: ¿Patito, Patito, dónde se ha metido esta niña?

Cera a Chomper: No te la habrás tomado de aperitivo mientras no mirábamos, ¿verdad?, Ouch (es golpeada en la cabeza por una piedra grande lanzada por Toph mediante su control terrestre).

Toph: ¡Cera, ya está bien!

Piecito: Tiene que estar cerca de aquí.

Justo encima de ellos, sin que lo supieran, el Dentiagudo Volador había llevado a Patito a su nido para alimentar a sus crías.

Patito nerviosa: Gracias por el paseo, pero ya es hora de que me vaya, (grita al ver a las crías). Que críos más ricos, por lo que veo ya les han salido los dientes.

Antes de que le alcanzara una de las crías, Patito logró esquivarla y soltarse cuando esta mordió a la madre, por lo que cayó hacia el grupo, especialmente sobre Katara.

Katara: ¿Habéis oído eso?, ¡auch! (le cae encima Patito), ¡ay, mi espalda!

Toph: (Risas), ¡en el blanco!

Patito: Ay, gracias.

Sokka riéndose: Buena parada hermana.

Katara: (Se mosquea por el comentario de su hermano por la forma que ella pone de sus mofletes inflados).

Cera arrepentida hacia Chomper: Perdóname por lo que he dicho antes de ti.

Chomper: Ah, no pasa nada.

Toph: Bueno, ¿y qué hay de ese escondite, vamos a ir o no?

Chomper: Claro, venid.

Patito poniéndose sobre Piecito: Voy a dejar que me lleves encima.

Finalmente llegaron a un bosquecito de flores rosas que cubría bastante terreno.

Chomper: Es aquí.

Suki: Oh, que flores tan bonitas, (coge 1 para olerla bien pero de repente después se pone a toser).

Sokka: Suki, ¿qué te pasa?

Suki con la nariz roja: Que esto huele peor que Appa y Momo juntos, (se tapa la nariz y suelta la flor) huele fatal.

Chomper: Yo lo llamo el sitio apestoso. Aquí estaréis totalmente seguros porque nadie será capaz de oleros.

Aang: Que gran idea Chomper.

Zuko: Así nunca nos encontraran tus padres.

Sokka: Bien pensado.

Cera: Pues yo casi prefiero que me coman, (al oír rugir a uno de los padres de Chomper se mete en el escondite de un salto, lo que hace reír a todos). ¡¿Es que no puedo cambiar de opinión?!

Todos se meten dentro del bosquecillo, a pesar de su fuerte olor.

Katara tapándose la nariz: Que peste más grande.

Petrie: Esto oler como manada de Colasdemazo en día de calor.

Zuko tapándose la nariz: Esto es incluso peor que el olor de las pantuflas de mi tío.

Piecito: Sí, pero al menos estaremos seguros.

Púas: (Empieza a comerse algunas plantas apestosas).

Suki: A no ser que Púas se coma todo el escondite.

Aang: ¡Déjalo ya, Púas!

Patito: Como te las zampes todas vas a tener un aliento espantoso durante mucho mucho tiempo.

Púas: (Le echa el aliento a Patito).

Chomper: Chicos, si tenéis hambre puedo traeros algo de comida.

Sokka: Pues ahora que lo dices, no hemos desayunado y es casi mediodía.

Cera: A mí me gustan las flores, sobre todo las amarillas.

Petrie: Mi querer comer burbujas dulces, montones de burbujas dulces.

Patito: A mí me gustan las hierbas altas con hojas grandes, sí sí sí sí.

Piecito: Oye, ¿crees que podrás encontrar hojas de estrella por aquí?

Los niños dinosaurios hablaron todos a la vez emocionados y sin entenderse mucho nada de lo que ellos decían después de lo último que dijo Piecito.

Aang: Y también algo que podamos comer nosotros, como frutas que tengan buena pinta o algo así parecido.

Chomper: La verdad es que no tengo ni idea de que son esas cosas, pero os voy a traer algo bueno.

Cera: Esto, que sea algo que tú no comas nunca.

Aang: Sí, porque yo soy vegetariano.

Sokka: A nosotros no nos importa comer lo mismo que tú.

Chomper: De acuerdo. Va a ser divertido, me gusta muchísimo tener amigos para cenar.

Esto último les dejo desconcertados a todos antes de que los pequeños dinosaurios se rieran.

Katara: ¿A que ha venido eso?

Suki: No lo sé, chistes de Dentiagudos tal vez.

(Momento Canta con Nosotros, Canción: Amigos de Cena-Friends For Dinner-Título original).

(Amigos de cena, voy a tener amigos de cena)

(Les llevare un par de estos, un par de los otros, frutos de arbustos y de las ramas)

(Sabrosos son ¿pero les gustara?, a mis amigos)

(Amigos de cena, a él le gustan los amigos de cena)

(Él quiere una sopa de cuerno, estofado Piecito, no será tan gracioso si te come a ti)

(No está nada bien, eso pienso yo, ser amigos de cena)

(No quiere vegetales solo carne, comerá y tragará tus pequeños pies)

(¿Si comiese a Púas no le bastaría?, pero a Cera no querrá, porque está muy dura)

(Amigos de cena, no queremos ser amigos de cena)

(Prefiero caerme en el barro, o desde un árbol, y rodar como una roca hasta dentro del mar)

(Lo que pasa es que no queremos ser sus amigos de cena)

Mientras Chomper recogía la comida para sus amigos, sus padres veían lo que él hacía y les pareció raro.

Padre de Chomper: (Habla en idioma Dentiagudo= A veces me preocupa este chico.)

(Te morderá tu pierna y tu brazo, conozco a Chomper desde que era un huevo)

(Si el pico te muerde oiré, ¡que daño!, después te hará un puré, de Patito un consomé)

(Amigos de cena, no queremos ser amigos de cena)

(No quiero ser Púas al limón, hígado de pato, no sé si esto sabe bien, ¡puaj!)

(Al final no queremos ser, sus amigos de cena)

(Amigos de cena, amigos de cena, amigos de cena)

(Fin de Momento Canta con Nosotros).

Púas parecía ser un plato de mesa con hojas y frutos alrededor y con una piedra en la boca como si fuera una manzana para la gracia de todos, pero cuando le vino un estornudo lanzó todas las hojas hacia los demás, lo que les hizo reír a todos, justo cuando llegó Chomper.

Chomper trayendo la comida: Chicos, ya estoy aquí. ¡Tachan!

Aang: ¡Anda, mirad que buffet libre!

Sokka: ¡Al ataque!

Piecito: ¡Gracias Chomper!

Todos se pusieron a comer del montón de frutas y verduras que había traído Chomper, las cuales parecían saber irresistible debido a que dejaron la hoja grande vacía.

Petrie: ¿Sabéis?, esta comida no estar tan mal.

Sokka: Sí, sobre todo si le echas condimento de flores apestosas.

Mientras los demás comían, Piecito, Aang y Zuko hablaban con Chomper sobre cómo llegaron a su isla.

Zuko: Y por esa catástrofe que ocurrió en el valle hemos acabado aquí.

Piecito: Seguro que nuestros padres están preocupados, pero no conocemos la manera de volver.

Chomper: No quiero que os vayáis, chicos quedaos aquí. Cuidaré de vosotros igual que vosotros cuidasteis de mí.

Aang: Gracias Chomper, pero no nos acostumbraríamos a vivir en un sitio con… (Se tapa la nariz). Ay, con un olor como este.

Chomper: (Asiente).

Zuko: De todas maneras, gracias por la comida.

Aang: ¿Seguro que no quieres un bocado tú también? (Le ofrece su mano cerrada a Chomper).

Chomper oliendo: Bueno, yo…

Cera alarmada: ¡Chicos, cuidado!

Chomper deprimido: (Se aparta de los chicos), eh, no gracias. Esto, tengo que irme ya.

Aang apenado: Chomper espera, si solo me refería a esto, (abre la mano mostrando unos bichitos).

Piecito: Pero bueno, ¿por qué has dicho eso?

Cera: Porque es un Dentiagudo, a ver si os enteráis de una vez.

Zuko: ¿Acaso crees que Chomper va a ser como todos los demás de su especie?

Petrie: Tener razón, ahora ser simpático, pero algún día…

Patito: Cambiará de opinión y nos tomará por comida.

Púas: (Asiente).

Aang dirigiéndose a sus amigos: Vosotros no opináis lo mismo, ¿verdad?

Los demás no dijeron nada, pero por su silencio se veía que estaban indecisos.

Zuko enojado: ¿Vosotros también creéis eso?

Aang enfadado: ¡No me lo puedo creer, con todo lo que hemos pasado con Chomper y ahora estáis paranoicos! ¡Estáis empezando a ver y tratar a Chomper igual que como, como…!

Katara enojada: ¿Cómo a Zuko?

Aang enfadado: ¡Como a Azula!

Este comentario impacto demasiado al grupo.

Zuko enojado: Estoy de acuerdo, estamos atrapados en esta isla misteriosa, alejados de tierra firme y la manada, amenazados por los Dentiagudos, pero Chomper nos ha acogido aquí con los brazos abiertos a pesar de los peligros y nos mantiene ocultos y seguros. Todo esto porque nos quiere y le gusta estar con nosotros, ¿¡y así es como se lo agradecemos!? Marginándole y alejándole de nuestro lado solo por ser lo que es.

Aang enfadado: Estoy decepcionado con todos vosotros, creía que habíais madurado en ese sentido.

Katara arrepentida: Aang, no es que no aceptemos a Chomper, es que…

Sokka arrepentido: Cuesta confiar en alguien que con el paso del tiempo te puede dar un mordisco por la espalda.

Toph arrepentida: O que se convierta en un depredador sin emociones ni sentimientos.

Suki arrepentida: O sea, que le ocurra lo mismo que le paso al padre de Zuko y acabe de manera semejante.

Piecito enojado: ¿Sí?, pues nosotros no lo creemos. Él nos ha ayudado mucho, y nosotros le hemos ofendido.

Zuko dirigido a Piecito y Aang: Venga chicos, vamos a buscar a Chomper y a hablar con él.

Aang mirando con recelo a sus amigos: Por suerte yo también sé usar el sentido sísmico.

Zuko, Aang y Piecito salen del refugio a buscar a Chomper.

Cera: ¡No creo que pueda ofenderse, es un Dentiagudo!

Katara: Ya vale Cera, deberías sentirte tan mal como nosotros.

Cera: ¿Por qué?

Sokka: Porque tienen razón.

Toph: ¿Cómo hemos podido tratar así a Chomper?, es nuestro amigo, y parte de nuestra familia.

Como el ambiente estaba muy desanimado para todos, Suki se fijó en un detalle.

Suki: ¿Creéis que Piecito querrá la última hoja de estrella?

Púas empezó a acercarse a la hoja, pero todos se dieron cuenta de lo que tenía en mente.

Toph: Oh oh.

Suki: ¡Púas, ni se te ocurra!

Katara: ¡No has pedido permiso!

Pero Púas solo les miró un momento antes de intentar coger la hoja.

Sokka lanzándose sobre Púas: ¡A él!

Sokka, Suki, Katara y Toph se lanzaron sobre Púas con tal de inmovilizarle y no dejar que se comiera la hoja de Piecito mientras los demás se reían.

Patito riéndose: Púas, tienes que aprender a dejar comida para los demás, sí sí sí sí.

Mientras ellos estaban conteniendo a Púas, Aang, Zuko y Piecito estaban alcanzando a Chomper, que volvía a su casa triste y llorando.

Piecito: ¡Chomper!

Zuko: ¡Eh Chomper, espéranos!

Aang alcanzando a Chomper: Chomper, espera por favor. (Coge a Chomper en brazos y le seca las lágrimas), ya está.

Piecito: Escucha, sentimos mucho lo que ha pasado ahí.

Zuko: Sé cómo te sientes, es doloroso ser rechazado solo por lo que la mayoría cree. A mí me paso lo mismo cuando quería unirme al equipo Avatar.

Sin esperarlo, la madre de Chomper apareció de la nada rugiendo, asustando a los 2 humanos y Piecito que se pusieron detrás de Chomper, pero por suerte solo les observó un rato antes de dirigirse a Chomper, al cual le hizo caricias antes de irse.

Aang: Uf, ha estado cerca.

Zuko: No hay duda de que tu madre te quiere mucho.

Chomper: Sí.

Piecito: Por cierto, ¿qué te ha dicho?

Chomper: Me ha dicho que no juegue con la comida.

Al principio se quedaron confusos, pero al captar lo que se refería los 4 amigos se echaron a reír.

Piecito: Lo sentimos.

Chomper: No os preocupéis chicos, vosotros sois lo que sois y yo soy lo que soy. Eso no podemos cambiarlo, pero podemos seguir siendo amigos, ¿no os parece?

Zuko acariciando a Chomper: Pues claro que sí, eso es lo que importa de verdad.

Aang: Has dicho una verdad como un templo. (Oyendo un rugido), supongo que tus padres te están llamando.

Chomper: Sí, será mejor que vuelva a casa, hasta luego.

Zuko: Hasta luego amigo.

Piecito: Oh no.

Aang: ¿Qué pasa Piecito?

Piecito: Espero que no se hayan comido mi hoja de estrella.

Mientras Piecito iba rápidamente de vuelta al refugio, Aang y Zuko se rieron por el motivo de su enojo antes de alcanzarle.

Piecito: ¡Como os hayáis comido mi hoja de estrella me voy a enfadar mucho!

Aang riéndose: ¡Eso también va por ti, Púas!

Suki saliendo de las flores: Tranquilo Piecito, hemos impedido que Púas se… aaaaahhhhh… (Se pone asustada) Ay madre.

Zuko: Caramba, no sabía que Piecito podía dar tanto miedo.

Aang: Como para asustar a todos, jeje.

Katara asustada: No chicos, no es lo que creéis.

Piecito comiendo su hoja: Eso es. Entiendo que me tengáis miedo, porque ya sabéis como me pongo yo con las cosas de comer.

Pero un rugido inmenso les mostro que era lo que había asustado a los demás. Justo detrás de ellos estaba el mismo Dentiagudo blindado que les había estado siguiendo la pista.

Aang asustado: Este Dentiagudo es nuevo.

Zuko: ¡Al refugio!

Pero sabiendo que estaban dentro, el súper depredador arrancó las flores donde estaban todos escondidos, forzándoles a salir huyendo mientras masticaba las flores, pero se puso a perseguirles después de escupirlas por su sabor.

Toph: Nunca pensé que diría esto, pero lo mejor es ir al puente del tronco.

Zuko: Sí, si lo cruzamos y derribamos después no nos alcanzará.

Todo el grupo cruzó rápidamente el tronco del precipicio, incluso Toph lo cruzó ella sola. Cuando Piecito cruzaba el tronco, este se tambaleo y cayó al vacío, por suerte se agarró al borde y Aang y Sokka le ayudaron a subir, justo cuando llegó el Dentiagudo al otro lado.

Sokka cantando en burla: Chincha rapiña, ahora no nos pillas.

Cera cantando en burla: Nana nanana.

Patito cantando en burla: El tronco no está, no puedes pasar.

Petrie cantando en burla: Tú ser un bicho feo.

Pero sus burlas provocaron más de lo que esperaban al Dentiagudo, ya que para su horror logró atravesar el abismo y cruzar al otro lado de un salto.

Toph asustada: ¿Cómo ha podido hacer eso?

Petrie asustado: Ser broma.

Aang: ¡Corred!

Mientras el grupo huía, Chomper, que iba de camino a casa, pudo oír el primer rugido que no le era familiar.

Chomper: Me pregunto quién será, porque mi padre no es.

Piecito gritando: ¡Socorro!

Zuko: ¡No podemos detenerlo!

Aang: ¡Seguid corriendo!

Chomper: ¡Piecito, Aang, Zuko, están en peligro!

El grupo seguía huyendo por el bosque hasta que Suki divisó algo que les podía ayudar.

Suki: ¡Rápido, vamos hacia esa roca, seguro que allí no puede cogernos!

Todos fueron a la roca a meterse debajo.

Katara: ¡Deprisa, meteos dentro!

La táctica funciono puesto que el Dentiagudo no podía alcanzarles con sus mandíbulas ni sus garras.

Cera: Que cerca ha estado.

Sokka: Que buena idea has tenido.

Suki: Una no llega a ser una guerrera Kyoshi del día a la noche por nada, y mucho menos la líder.

Katara: ¿Seguro que este sitio es bueno?

Piecito: Tranquilos, aquí no nos podrá alcanzar.

Pero este Dentiagudo mostró también ser listo, ya que usó su cabeza para levantar y apartar la roca.

Toph: Esto, me temo que te has equivocado.

Además de esquivar otro mordisco, todos siguieron huyendo hasta llegar al acantilado, dejándoles en un camino sin salida.

Sokka: El mar primitivo.

Petrie: Y estar lleno de Dentiagudos Nadadores.

Katara: No os preocupéis por los tiburones, preocupaos por este Dentiagudo.

Ahora estaban atrapados entre el Dentiagudo y el acantilado sin ningún lugar al que huir.

Zuko: No nos queda más remedio que luchar contra esta fiera.

Toph: Por fin, vamos a poner a este gigante en su sitio, ya estaba harta de correr.

El equipo Avatar se puso delante de los críos dinosaurios dispuestos a defenderles, pero antes de que empezara la pelea, el Dentiagudo rugió de manera extraña, como si algo le hubiera hecho daño, y dicha cosa no era más que Chomper que le estaba mordiendo la cola.

Cera: ¡Es Chomper!

Piecito: ¡Le ha mordido!

Sokka: ¡Muy bien Chomper!

Katara: ¡Buen mordisco!

El Dentiagudo trataba de quitarse a Chomper buscando como engancharle con sus mandíbulas.

Cera embistiendo a la pata del Dentiagudo: ¡Eh, no te atrevas a hacerle nada grandullón!

A pesar del golpe de Cera, el Dentiagudo seguía centrado en quitarse a Chomper de la cola meneándola de un lado a otro bruscamente haciendo que Chomper quedara agarrado con las manos. Pero ante los gritos de auxilio de Chomper, de repente y para asombro de todos, Zuko generó un rayo eléctrico por sus dedos y se lo lanzo al Dentiagudo por debajo de él sacando a Chomper del apuro.

Aang sorprendido: ¡Zuko, has conseguido crear un rayo tú solo y lo has lanzado contra el Dentiagudo!

Sokka sorprendido: ¡¿Cómo lo has logrado?!

Zuko sorprendido: No, no tengo ni idea, pero me alegro de haberlo conseguido.

Chomper seguía agarrado a la cola del Dentiagudo, pero como este seguía aturdido por la explosión del rayo, acabó mordiéndose la cola en lugar de Chomper que consiguió soltarse a tiempo, mientras que los jóvenes humanos no se atrevieron a ver el mal paso.

Suki viendo al Dentiagudo rugir de dolor: Uf, eso tiene que doler.

Toph: Bien hecho Zuko, tú también Cera.

Pero las alegrías de todos se apagaron al ver al Dentiagudo más furioso y dispuesto a devorarlos a todos.

Katara: Creo que le hemos enfurecido aún más.

Aang: Chomper, quédate con los demás detrás de nosotros, nos ocuparemos de combatir con él si es necesario.

Toph sorprendida: No creo que sea necesario que luchemos contra él.

Sokka: ¿Y eso por qué?

Toph: Creo que tenemos refuerzos.

Toph señalaba lo que había visto venir: los padres de Chomper habían descubierto la presencia del otro Dentiagudo y percibieron que estaba en el acantilado atacando a su hijo y se disponían a luchar contra él para proteger a su pequeño.

Aang: Son los padres de Chomper, ¿qué están haciendo aquí?

Suki: Deben de haber descubierto que había otro carnívoro gigante en la isla y que su hijo está en peligro.

Zuko: Parece que van a protegernos.

Toph: Una lucha de gigantes, esto no me lo pierdo.

Sokka: ¡Sí, a por él!

El padre de Chomper fue el primero en enfrentarse al Dentiagudo blindado, pero este actuó primero golpeándole con la cabeza, pero él logró morderle en el torso, pero el Dentiagudo blindado logró darle un arañazo en la cara y después derribarle.

Katara: ¡Eso no vale, tramposo!

La madre de Chomper vino en ayuda de su compañero, pero antes de que pudiera atacar, el Dentiagudo blindado le arañó una pierna con las garras de su pata y la derribó de un coletazo.

Sokka: ¡Eh, eso es jugar sucio!

Chomper: ¡No consiento que le hagas eso a mí mama!

Aang agarrando a Chomper: Chomper, no.

Por suerte, antes de que pudiera hacerle más daño, el padre de Chomper acudió en ayuda de su pareja dándole un coletazo al Dentiagudo blindado, aturdiéndolo.

Sokka: ¡Sí, buen golpe!

Toph: Eh, creo que va a caer sobre nosotros.

Piecito: ¡Cuidado!

Suki: Oh oh, ¡vámonos!

Todos los chicos se apartaron del camino del Dentiagudo mientras caía hacia el acantilado, excepto Chomper que fue derribado por la cola del gigante y cayó también al agua, algo que vieron Piecito, Aang y los padres de Chomper.

Aang: ¡Chomper!

Sokka: ¡Ha caído al agua!

Zuko mirando unas burbujas: ¡Mirad, está ahí!

Chomper saliendo a la superficie: ¡Mama!

La madre de Chomper se unió a los chicos que observaban temerosos como Chomper intentaba mantenerse a flote, pero desgraciadamente eso también hacia el Dentiagudo blindado, lo que aterró todavía más a la madre de Chomper al no poder hacer nada para salvar a su hijo.

Piecito lanzándose al agua: ¡Aguanta Chomper!

Cera: ¡¿Qué haces Piecito?, no!

Patito: ¡Tú no eres un Nadador!

Piecito se sumergió en el agua mientras el Dentiagudo, al ver a Chomper trato de atraparlo, sumergiendo a ambos.

Aang lanzándose al agua: ¡Ya voy chicos, aguantad ahí!

Toph: ¡Pies Inquietos, ¿te has vuelto loco?!

Katara preocupada: ¡No Toph!, Aang es un Maestro del Agua, estará bien, eso espero.

Todos, incluidos los padres de Chomper, veían el agua en busca de cualquier señal de que los pequeños estuvieran bien. De pronto, Piecito y Aang salieron a la superficie sosteniendo ambos a Chomper.

Cera: ¡Bien chicos, lo habéis salvado!

Todos: ¡Juyu! (Gritos de alegría).

Padres de Chomper: (Rugen de alegría).

Aang manteniendo a flote a Piecito y Chomper: Vamos a donde no cubre.

Por desgracia, el Dentiagudo blindado también había sobrevivido e iba a por ellos.

Katara: ¡Ah no, no vas a hacer daño a nadie más!

Katara utilizó el control del agua para crear una corriente alrededor del Dentiagudo que lo arrastro hacia la costa del Misterioso Más Allá, perdiéndose en el horizonte.

Piecito: Estamos a salvo chicos, tranquilos.

Aang: ¡Katara, prepárate para subirnos a tierra cuando estemos cerca!

Katara: ¡Eso está hecho!

Sokka alarmado: ¡Oh oh, tenéis un nuevo problema!

Cera: ¿Qué?, ¡oh no, los Dentiagudos Nadadores!

De repente apareció la inconfundible aleta dorsal de un tiburón que se movía alrededor de Aang, Chomper y Piecito.

Suki: ¡Cuidado chicos!

Zuko: ¡Salid de ahí!

Toph: ¡Os van a coger!

Sokka: ¡Katara, sácalos de ahí ya!

Katara: ¡Aún están lejos, trato de concentrarme!

Chomper asustado: Chicos, tengo miedo.

Aang: ¡Chomper, ponte encima de Piecito, yo me ocupo de ese tiburón!

Piecito: ¡Aguantad chicos!

Aang trato de espantar al tiburón con el control del aire, sin mucho efecto. Pero antes de que decidiera usar el poder del Avatar, él y Piecito sintieron que sus pies se apoyaban en algo que empezó a emerger a la superficie.

Aang sorprendido: ¿Qué es esto?

Los 3 se encontraban en el lomo de una enorme criatura parecida a un Cuellilargo pero en vez de patas tenía aletas, era un Cuellilargo Nadador (Elasmosaurus). La apariencia del reptil marino revelaba que era hembra.

Aang impresionado: Guau, que criatura tan majestuosa.

Elsie: Chicos, se os ve cansados, ¿queréis que os lleve?

Los 3 asintieron, mientras todos los demás se alegraban de ver a salvo a sus amigos abrazándose entre ellos.

Cera abrazando la pata de la madre de Chomper: ¡Sí, se han…!

Para su sorpresa, la madre le devolvió una sonrisa.

Cera: ¡Sí, se han salvado!

Sokka atónito: ¿Es mi imaginación o Cera está abrazando a un Dentiagudo?

Suki: Esto no me lo esperaba de ella.

La Cuellilargo Nadador, llamada Elsie, llevó a los niños al acantilado dejando que treparan por su cuello.

Elsie: Última parada, todo el mundo abajo.

Mientras Aang, Piecito y Chomper subían por el cuello de Elsie, Patito y Katara se acercaron con curiosidad.

Katara sorprendida: Vaya, que animal más maravilloso.

Patito: Sí que lo es.

Elsie: Hola pequeñas, me llamo Elsie.

Katara: Jeje, es un placer Elsie, y también sabes hablar.

Elsie: Uh, cuidado con los ojos. Hala, ya estáis a salvo.

Todo el grupo se unió a Piecito y Aang con un gran abrazo, mientras que Chomper se reunió con sus padres, los cuales aún preocupaban un poco al grupo cuando les dirigieron la atención.

Sokka preocupado: Por favor Chomper, diles que no nos hagan nada.

Madre de Chomper: (Habla en idioma Dentiagudo= Nos os preocupéis, estáis a salvo conmigo.)

Chomper: Dice que estáis a salvo con ellos.

Katara: ¿En serio?, Toph, ¿sabes si dicen la verdad?

Toph: Princesita, yo no hablo ni entiendo el idioma Dentiagudo.

Padre de Chomper tras oler al grupo: (Habla en idioma Dentiagudo= Además, algo que huele así no puede saber bien.)

Piecito: ¿Qué ha dicho?

Chomper: Ha dicho… ha dicho que sí, que estéis tranquilos.

De repente, la madre de Chomper se puso a hacerle arrumacos a Piecito, seguramente dándole las gracias por haber salvado a su pequeño.

Piecito recibiendo las caricias: De nada.

Padre de Chomper: (Habla a Aang en idioma Dentiagudo= Ven, acércate pequeño.)

Chomper sorprendido: Vaya, creo que mi papa quiere hablar contigo, Aang.

Aang sorprendido: ¿Ah sí?

Acto seguido, Aang se separó del grupo y se acercó más a los Dentiagudos, los cuales estaban sonrientes.

Padre de Chomper: (Habla a Aang en idioma Dentiagudo= Muchas gracias por salvar a nuestro pequeño, eres un niño muy bueno. Te estamos muy agradecidos, a todos vosotros. No me extraña que Chomper os quiera tanto.)

Madre de Chomper: (Habla a Aang en idioma Dentiagudo= Ahora vemos porque sois amigos de nuestro niño, Chomper ha hecho muy bien en elegiros a vosotros y estamos orgullosos de ello.)

Chomper alegre: Te están agradecidos a ti y a los demás por haberme salvado y te dan las gracias.

Aang colorado y conmovido: Eh jejejeje, no ha sido nada, es lo que hacen los amigos.

Chomper alegre: Sí, y por eso, también dicen que yo soy bueno en hacer amigos y están orgullosos y contentos de mí después de todo.

Aang sorprendido: Oh, ¡¿lo dicen en serio?!

Madre de Chomper: (Habla en idioma Dentiagudo= Desde luego.)

Padre de Chomper: (Habla en idioma Dentiagudo= Siempre seréis bienvenidos en nuestro hogar.)

Chomper alegre: Y dicen que siempre seréis bienvenidos en nuestra casa.

Aang conmovido: Oh, muchas gracias señores.

Por último y sin esperárselo, los padres de Chomper empezaron a darle arrumacos y besos de lametones a Aang como forma de expresarle su agradecimiento, cosa que dejo sin habla a sus amigos.

Aang riéndose por los lamidos: ¡Eh, me hacéis cosquillas, me hacen cosquillas, Chomper, por favor, diles que paren!

Sokka riéndose: Oh no, déjalos, estoy disfrutando demasiado con esto.

Suki: Chomper, creo que todos te debemos una disculpa, te hemos juzgado mal a ti y a tus padres y… lo sentimos mucho. Vosotros sois diferentes, y tú siempre has sido uno más de nosotros y de nuestro grupo.

Chomper contento: Gracias chicos.

Cera: Teníais razón, aunque Chomper y los suyos sean distintos de nosotros también son una familia.

Toph: Como vuestras familias y las nuestras.

Petrie: Pero nuestras familias no comernos.

Zuko: Eso no tiene nada que ver.

Piecito triste mirando hacia el océano: Nuestras familias, no creo que volvamos a verlas nunca más.

Elsie: ¿Qué ocurre joven Cuellilargo, acaso tenéis familiares al otro lado de las Grandes Aguas?

Piecito: Sí.

Elsie: Pues tranquilos. Me habéis caído bastante bien, de modo que voy a ayudaros.

Patito: ¿¡De verdad, sí!?

Aang: ¡Muchas gracias Elsie!

El grupo se preparaba para partir hacia tierra firme montando encima de Elsie.

Elsie: Venga chicos, acabad de subir, daos prisa, las manadas que vi la última vez pueden haberse marchado. Por cierto, si notáis que os empezáis a marear decídselo a la tía Elsie, aflojare la marcha.

Toph: Eso me tranquiliza.

Chomper: ¿Seguro que no os queréis quedar con nosotros?, estaríais a salvo, creo yo.

Piecito: Gracias Chomper, pero vivimos en un mundo muy diferente y lo echamos de menos.

Chomper: (Asiente).

Zuko: Aunque siempre seremos tus amigos.

Cera: Sí Chomper, siempre.

Suki: ¡Adiós Chomper!

Sokka: ¡Siempre seremos amigos!

Patito: ¡Sí sí sí sí!

Petrie: ¡Hasta la vista Chomper!

Toph: ¡Esperamos verte pronto, adiós!

Katara: ¡Adiós Chomper, te echaremos de menos!

Patito: ¡Hasta pronto!

Aang: ¡Adiós Chomper y gracias por todo!

Chomper: ¡Adiós amigos, hasta otra!

Después de despedirse de la familia de Dentiagudos, Elsie emprendió el viaje en dirección a la playa. Mientras por el camino, los chicos charlaban con Elsie para pasar el rato.

Elsie: Así que yo estaba por esa zona nadando a mi aire cuando de repente vi a ese distinguido anciano Cuellilargo en la playa, cosa que me sorprendió bastante.

Piecito: Ese era mi abuelo.

Elsie: ¿No me digas?, ahora comprendo porque eres tan guapo, jovencito.

Katara: Ya lo creo.

Todos: (Risas).

Elsie: Sí, reconozco que me gustó bastante. Si hubiera tenido aletas habríamos hecho una pareja perfecta nadando en el mar, como vosotros lo llamáis.

Cera mareada: Yo detesto el mar.

Toph mareada: Ya somos 2.

Elsie: ¿De verdad queridas?, pues es una lástima, porque el mar es el lugar más bonito para vivir.

Katara observando el mar: Que razón tienes Elsie. Oye Aang, ¿tú como hubieras reaccionado si yo tuviera aletas en vez de piernas?

Aang colorado: ¿Qué?, Katara, tú me gustas ya siendo humana o sirena.

Patito: ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Aang: Pues que ella me gusta sin importar si es terrestre o acuática.

Todos: (Risas).

Mientras, la manada había encontrado un enorme oasis a orillas de la playa con abundancia de comida verde y agua dulce, pero no todos estaban felices.

Padre de Cera (Topps) apenado: Que más da que en este sitio haya comida suficiente para años, que importa. Nunca podremos disfrutarlo sin nuestros chicos.

Abuelo de Piecito: Sí, por una vez estoy de acuerdo contigo.

Abuela de Piecito: Tenemos que mantener la esperanza. Aunque no sé cómo, los chicos y sus amigos nos acabaran encontrando.

Padre de Cera (Topps): ¿Y qué esperas que hagan, que de repente salgan de las Grandes Aguas?

Abuelo de Piecito sorprendido: ¡Eso, eh, eso es exactamente lo que van a hacer!

Los adultos miraron donde miraba el anciano Cuellilargo, descubriendo a los pequeños dinosaurios y los humanos montados sobre Elsie que llegaban a la costa llamándoles.

Aang volando: ¡Hola a todos, ya estamos aquí!

Abuela de Piecito: ¡Aang, Piecito!

Padre de Cera (Topps): ¿Cera?, ¡Cera, Cera!

Los padres se acercaron a la playa para recibirlos mientras los pequeños bajaban de Elsie.

Elsie: Bueno, ya hemos llegado, sanos y salvos.

Mientras los miembros del equipo Avatar acompañaban a los pequeños con sus familias, Cera y Toph, que aún estaban mareadas, se alegraron de estar en tierra de 2 maneras: Cera besaba el suelo mientras Toph hacia un ángel en la arena. Las 2 se miraron y rieron por sus semejanzas. Mientras Patito y Púas se reunieron con su familia, Petrie con la suya, Piecito con sus abuelos y Cera con su padre. Al atardecer, los padres le daban las gracias a Elsie por traer de vuelta al grupo.

Madre de Patito y Púas: Adiós y muchas gracias.

Padre de Cera (Topps): Estamos en deuda contigo.

Padre de Patito y Púas: Esperamos que te vaya bien.

Abuelo de Piecito: Hasta pronto y de nuevo muchas gracias.

Elsie marchándose al océano: No ha sido nada. Ya me pasare otro día a charlar, hasta luego, adiós chicos.

Equipo Avatar: ¡Adiós Elsie!

Aang disculpándose: Sentimos haber causado tantos problemas.

Piecito disculpándose: Solo queríamos encontrar comida para no tener que separarnos.

Abuelo de Piecito: Pues está claro que lo habéis conseguido.

Patito: Ah, ¿habéis oído eso? ¡Lo hemos conseguido!

Suki: ¿En serio?

Abuela de Piecito: Si no hubiéramos salido a buscaros nunca habríamos encontrado este hermoso lugar.

Katara: ¡Menudo paraíso!

Zuko: Este lugar me recuerda a Isla Ascua.

Sokka: En este sitio hay comida y agua suficiente para todos.

Padre de Cera (Topps): Al menos hasta que el Valle Encantado vuelva a estar verde.

Petrie: ¿Nosotros no tener que separarnos?

Abuelo de Piecito: Por supuesto que no.

Todos: ¡Bien, seguiremos juntos!

Toph: Lo mejor es que ya no tendremos que navegar encima de Elsie.

Cera: Estoy de acuerdo.

Todos: (Risas)

Piecito: ¡Venga, vamos a jugar en el agua!

Aang: Sí, además tenemos que quitarnos la sal de encima.

Todos se marcharon a bañarse en un río cercano como premio de haber cumplido su búsqueda, ahora tocaba descansar y relajarse. Con el paso del tiempo, el Valle Encantado fue recuperándose hasta volver a ser el hogar al que todos deseaban volver. Así, cuando todos volvieron al valle, el equipo Avatar se despidió de los niños dinosaurios y volvieron a su tiempo, mientras la manada volvía a acomodarse en el valle.

FIN.


End file.
